See you soon
by Jeffieeee
Summary: Cammie and Zach were best friends until Cammie had to leave for Gallagher, thinking she would never see Zach again as he was a civilian and she was a spy. 5 years later Cammie tails a handsome young man from The Blackthorne Institute for Troubled Men who turns out to be her old best friend! What will happen between Zach and Cammie now they know the truth! First FanFic
1. Tailing

**HI EVERYONE! SO THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION! I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND HOW I COULD IMPROVE! SADLY I DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, THEY ALL BELONG TO THE AMAZING ALLY CARTER! SO HERE'S MY STORY AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT JEFFIEEEE XO**

Cameron Ann Morgan stood infront of her home, her face covered in mixed emotions that no normal person would be able to read, as she watched her mother pile the last of their belongings in to her car. Today was last day Cameron would live a some what normal life.

Cameron had been training and prepering for this day her entire life, yet now that it had finally arrived she didn't feel ready. You see Cameron was finally starting her new life as a Gallagher Girl. The Gallagher Academy of Exceptional Young Women had always been Cameron's destiny, she was a legacy, and she could not wait to prove it.

"Cammie?" A soft voice pulled her away from her thought's. Slowly turning Cameron came face to face with a young boy whom had been her best friend for the past six years.

"Hi Zach..." Cameron sent him a small smile, that faltered after a while, causing her eyes to fill with tears "I don't want to say goodbye." she whisperedshe looked up at the boy's tall frame.

"This isn't a goodbye Cams, this is just a see you soon." Zachary Goode flashed her one of his signiture smirks, he had always known what to say to Cameron when she was upset, but this time his words broke her heart. Zachary thought that in a few year's Cameron would be back and they would both be causing havoc for their parents once again, but he couldn't be more wrong as after today Cameron's life would change forever as she would become a legend. A legacy. A spy. And Zachary, well Zachary would be the civilian she was forbidden to hae any form of contact with.

Cammie's P.O.V (Five Years Later)

"Oooh," Bex said throwing an arm around my shoulders "I want one."

"There not puppy's." I shook my head as I watched the two incredibly handsome boy's my best friend was currently drooling over.

"Can we talk to them?" she whined in my ear, tugging on the crisp white sleve of my shirt

"No, Bex, were not here for pleasure." I stated, running a hand through my dishwater blonde hair. It was true we wasn't, the real reason we was at the National Mall in Washington DC is because we was on a Cove Ops. assignment. Yes thats right I said Cove Ops. as in Covert Operations. Let me explain my name is Cameron 'Cammie' Ann Morgan, also known as the chameleon. My parents are Rachel Morgan, Gallagher Academy headmistress and ex CIA agent, and Matthew Morgan, CIA agent currently M.I.A. I go to The Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women, you see most people believe that Gallagher is a school for snobby little daddy's girl's whom get whatever they want, whenever they want it, and I admit in some case's thats true, but what most people don't know is that Gallagher is actually a school were exceptional young women come to train how to become some of the most talented spy's the world has ever seen. The majority of the girl's who attend Gallagher are all legacies like myself and Rebecca Baxter, whom I highly recommend you call Bex unless you want to have every bone in your body broken until you are just a pile of flesh crumpled on the floor. Bex is one of my best friend's and is the only none american Gallagher girl in history, she's pretty proud of that too. However you can also get some girl's who join the academy like my two other best friends did. Elizabeth 'Liz' Sutton, is a clumsy southern belle who is the daughter of two civilians that think Gallagher is just a boarding school for bright young women. Liz is literally the smartest person I know, she can hack in to the CIA in less than an hour, so Gallagher seaked her out and asked her to join our amazing school, making little Lizzie the most talented hacker the CIA has ever seen. And every now and then we even get an extreamly rare case such as what happened with Macey McHenry, yeah that's right the senators daughter, you see Mace just thought she was joining a boarding school for stuck up bitches, so we tried to stop her from joining the school yet her parents insisted she go here, so we let her in. When Macey found out about our cover and what we really are she accepted it much better than we expected, no screaming, no crying, no wanting to call mummy and daddy, she just took it all in and now she is one of the best spy's in our year, especially when it comes to disguises.

"Please!" Bex whined in my ear, pulling me away from my thoughts.

"No, Bex. We're here for Cove Ops. not talking to cute boy's and that's final." Bex huffed as I studied the boy's, something just wasn't right about them. Trapping my bottom lip between my teeth my eye's scanned over every inch of the boy's, then it clicked.

"Bex," I turned to face my best friend, acting like we were just two teenage girl's giggling over hot boys " It's them..." I whispered. You see our assignment was to tail two agent's through the mall successfully and find out their meeting place, yet there was a twist. Today, along with the rest of my Cove Ops. class, we weren't just tailing a bunch of agent's,we were tailing people like us, spy's in training, yet these weren't just spy's in training, they were boy spy's in traning. Boy's. These boys were from The Blackthorne Institute for Troubled Young Men, also known as The Blackthorne Institute for Spy's/Assassin's, yet all of the girl's in my class didn't know about the assassin bit yet.

"What!" Bex whisper shouted "It can't be... can it?" She slowly tilted her head to the side, her lips parting in confusion.

"Look closely their contacts are to small, you can see their real eye colour around the outline, the one on the right's wig has slipped forward, you can see some blonde hair sticking out the back of it" I gave her a mischievous smile "Pluss you can see the comms in their ears." As I spoke my smile broadened, as did Bex's.

"Cammie you little genius! " Bex squealed as the two boy's began to part way's.

"Let the game's begin." She gave a cheeky smile as she wrapped her arm's around me, whispering in my ear "Knock em' dead Chameleon!" Bex pulled back, before turning and following the boy who we thought to be Agent N, the boy Bex had been asigned to tail.

"Good luck, Duchess" I whispered as I watched Bex strut away, her hips swaying. That just left me to follow Agent G, he had take more care than the other boy when tying to hide his true identity choosing a wig that almost covered his comms, yet it didn't just cover it all. Sighing I turned and began to follow the boy, doing what I did best, blending in to the crowed so he wouldn't see me. Turning in to a true pavement artist. Turning in to The Chameleon.


	2. It can't be

**Hey guys! So thank you all so much for the amazing reactions to my first chapter! **

**Princess Moi-Thank you! I will try and make them longer for you all :) Thank you again for your kind words and I am glad you're enjoying my story:)**

**Guest 1, MollyRuns15 & socerlover21- Thank you, Im glad your enjoying my story so far :)**

**Lmb11514-Thank you! And thank you for your tips, I will ty and improve them for you:) and I can't wait for you to see what happens next :)**

**Mycodenameiscobra-Thank you:)I wil be updating for you all asap :)**

**Guest 2-Oh thank you so much! I am so glad you like it and I can't wait for you to see what happens next! Ill be updating asap! Thank you again for the kind words:)**

**And with that I hope you all enjoy chapter 2 as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Jeffieeee XO**

I had been following Agent Z for around almost an hour now. He had changed his disguise twice, Changed direction seventy three time's, and caught sight of four different people whom he thought were tailing him, not one of them being me. This boy was such a armature, I had walked directly in front of him at least seven time's now and nothing, he hadn't even noticed me, this is why im the chameleon.

I had found out where the boy was meeting his teacher, also known as my teacher and god father, Mr Joseph Solomon aproximetly 33.0745723856 minutes earlier, he said the exact time and the place in to his comms when he thought no one was listening. Oh how wrong he was, it just proves that these boys were possibly the worst spy's/assassin's I had ever encountered.

It was 5 minutes until Agent Z was due to meet Joe at The Ruby Slipper Exhibition and he still hadn't realised I was his tail. He changed directions twice before finally walking in to the exhibition area, a smirk that seemed far to familiar spreading across his face as he heald out his hands infront on him, a cocky gesture of success.

"Your late." Solomon taunted, his back to the boy as he looked down at the exhibition. Agent Z stopped two meters away for him, waiting for Joe to turn around.

"Yes but im alone." Agent Z spoke with a far to confident voice, what an arrogant boy. Solomon slowly turned, noticing me stood behind a pillar he gestired around the room where I noticed all of my class mate's were hiden in shadows or behind different objects. Solomon let out a slow chuckle as he shook his head.

"So that, Zachary, would make you the only boy on this assignment that succeeded, correct?" And with rhat all of my girls stepped out of the shadows, pulling some very glum looking boy's along with them. Agent Z, who I had now discovered was called Zachary, looked around the the room, his smirk faltering for a second before reappearing on his face, broader than ever.

"Correct." Zachary said his voice strong and confident, well that would soon dissappear.

"Wrong." Joe snapped, shaking his head "Now I will give you one chance to redeem yourself and describe the girl that was tailing you" Oh Joe, you sly man. A slow smirk spread over Joe's face, that was eraly similar to Zachary's, knowing that the boy would neer describe me.

"Ok." Zachary closed his eyes, as if picturing all of the people he had suspected, before quickly snapping them open, a determined look spreading over his face. "Dark hair, cappuccino skin, caramel eyes, muscular, 5 foot 7 inches." Zachary watched Mr Solomon's eyes, hoping that he would ive some form of indication he was correct. He did no such thing.

"Wrong again, Zachary. I am dissapointed." Joe shook his head, his face stern. "Miss Morgan please step forward." All of the girl's faces suddenly broke in to smiles, there eye's locked on me as I stepped out of the shadows.

"Looks like you aren't as good a spy as you thought you were, Blackthorne Boy." I gave a slow devilish smile as Zachary hesitantly turned his body to face me, his eyes widening at what he saw.

"Cammie..." He whispered only just loud enough that a trained spy would be able to hear. How did he know my name. Why did he know my name. He shouldn't know my name. Taking several large steps forward I grabbed him by the neck, using his suprise to my advantage so I could easily pin him against the wall.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" I snapped, venom lacing every word, as shock and panic appeared across his face.

"Cammie it's me. Its Zach." He let out in a rush "Zach Goode." No it couldn't be. Could it? This boy who I had pinned up against a wall by his neck, this boy who was in traning to be a spy/assassin, couldn't be my old best friend. I slowly took in his appearance, my grip around his neck starting to loosen, he didn't look like the twelve year old boy I used to play hide and seek with. Shaking my head in disbelief my eye's slowly met his. I had said to Bex earlier that day that the boys contacts were to small and now looking closer you could see the bright emerald green that outlined the edge of the chocolate coloured contacts. I had never seen anyone with that eye colour before, other than my best friend. Other than Mr Zachary Goode himself.

"Zach." I whispered, air catching in my throat as the arm that was pinning Zach to the wall slipped, now hanging loosely by my side. Slowly the cocky smirk I knew all to well creaped up on to his plump, perfect lips.

This could not be happening.


	3. Were going to Blackthorne

This could not be happening. This could not be happening. This could not be happening.

They were the only five words that were running through my mind as I stared up at my old best friend. He looked so different, so mature and well so extreamly handsome.

Zachary Goode used to be a lanky, long haired, spotty boy whom didn't really have many friend's, like someone who would never be able to survive in the spy world.

"Miss Morgan, Mr Goode, Is there something you would like to share with me?" I was still in shock, causing me not to have realised that the rest of mine and Zach's class had dissapiered.

"No, Joe. Nothing you need to worry about." I nodded, slowly turning just in time to see a suprised look pass across Solomon's usually unreadable face. My back was now turned to Zach, who's breath I could feel on the back of my neck, as I watched Joe signaling for me to leave. With a gentle nod of my head I slowly started to walk away from the exibit. Feeling Zach's hand brush the back of my wrist, my breath caught in the back of my throat and I came to a sudden holt.

"Cammie..." I heard an almost gentle whisper coming from Zach's naturally deep, rough, and husky voice that sent shivers down my spine, It was so different to what I was used to. I stood in a trance, my eyes drifting shut, as I begin to take in what was happening to me.

"Miss Morgan? Is there a problem?" My eyes flickered open as I heared Solomon speak. Slowly I pulled my wrist away from Zach's warm hand that sent fire shooting up my arm.

"No Solomon. Ill be heading back to the van now." I spoke with a strong confident voice before starting to walk, my pace quicker this time as I headed out the room, just in time to hear Solomon ask Zach what the hell was going on.

3.64826482964 hours later we had finally reached The Gallagher Academy Enterance. As soon as the van we were all traveling in came to a holt I had the doors open and was heading towards the main enterance in long powerful strides, the sounds of my friends voices echoing behind me. As I stormed down the hall of history to my mothers office, a determined look on my face, thoughts ran through my head thinking about what I should do or say when I got there. I just needed answers. Did she already know Zach was a spy/assasin? If so how long for? Were his parents in the buisness too? There was just too many questions, I couldnt think straight.

"Come in Kiddo!" I heared my Mums powerful yet caring voice call as I neared the door to her office. Throwing it open I quickly stepped inside, starting to pace up and down the soft plush carpet that covered my mother grand office floor as soon as the soles of my shoes connected with it.

"Did you know?" I demanded running a hand through my dishwater blonde hair, an old nearvous habbit I had inherited from my Dad.

"Know what Kiddo?" My mother asked, seaming genuinly confused as she looked up at me with glistening baby blue eyes that matched my own, yet hears always seamed to have more character and beauty in them.

"That Zach was a spy!" I spun to face her, stopping my pacing as I watched her face change through a range of several emotions in the space of 23 seconds before finally settling on shock.

"Zach? As in Zachary Goode? Zach who you was bestfriends with? Zach who you grew up with?" Her voice seamed to get higher and higher as she spoke, showing me that she really had no clue about what I had just told her "Is this a joke?"

"No, Mum, this isnt a joke. Zachary Goode is a Blackthorne Boy," I walked forward and collapsed in to one of the insanely comfortable chairs my mother had placed infront of her desk. "Believe me ive just pinned him up against a wall by his throat." I covered my eyes with my hands as I let out a long breath that I hadnt realised I had been holding, rubbing my temples gentily with my thumbs as I did so, Liz had once told me that this was ment to help you relax. Well thats bull shit.

"I take it you wasnt happy to see him then, Kiddo?" Shaking my head that was still in my hands I made a fustrated noise.

"Oh I dont know. I mean I didnt really speak to him. I was in to much shock. All these years of missing him, but having to stay quiet to protect him as it was to dangerous for him to know what we do," I slowly lifted my head, staring in to my mothers comforting eyes "Just to find out that hes been doing what weve have been trying to hide all along." I took a deep breath, I felt like such an idiot

"I should of said something to him." I whispered, regret flooding my face as my head hung low between my shoulders "After all these years of wishing I could talk to him, and then finally having the oppertunity to do so... I just froze up." I let my eyes drift closed as i felt my mum slip in to the large chair with me, pulling me so i was partly curled up in her lap.

"Maybe you can." My Mum whispered to me as she pressed her lip's against the top of my head.

"I dont understand?" I lifted my face to look at her, my forehead creased as I frowned in confusion.

"Honey, were going on an exchange to Blackthorne," A slow smile crept up on to her perfectly glossed lips as mine parted in shock at what she had just told me. "I was going to announce it at dinner tonight." This was not happening.


	4. The Plan

**HELLO! FIRST OF ALL I WOULD JUST LIKE TO SAY HOW SORRY I AM, THESE PAST MONTHS HAVE BEEN CRAZY AND FANFICTION SEEMS TO HAVE JUST GOT PUSHED TO THE BACK OF MY MIND.**

**ANYWAY I AM BACK NOW AND I PLAN ON UPDATING WHENEVER I CAN!**

**THANK YOU ALL SO SO MUCH FOR CONTINUING TO SUPPORT ME AND I HOPE TO DO YOU PROUD!**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO GymGirl904 FOR REMINDING ME HOW MUCH I LOVE FANFICTION!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL, JeffieeeeXO**

"Women of Gallagher Academy may I have your attention, please?" My mothers strong, yet soothing, voice echoed around the grand hall as she stood on her podium looking over the confident faces of her students.

"I have an announcment to make." A small smile graced my lips as I glanced at my three best friends, noticing they all had the exact same expreshion gracing their beautiful faces, you see after the way I acted during and after the Cove Ops assessment my roommates were obviously very curious about what was wrong with me and why I had acted the way I did, so I told them what my mother had told me, and what she was about to tell the rest of the academy. Gjgyijg

"This year every one of you young ladies have excelled in your training... So after a lot of debate myself, the director of the CIA and various other superiour membors of our world have decided that we are to do something that has never been done before... You ladies are going to be spending the rest of this school year at the Blackthorne Institute for Troubled Young Men, Gallaghers brother school." At the mention of boys the grand hall erupted in to a sea of excited, and in some cases nearvous, chatter, drowning out my mothers voice. After 2.4528355472 minutes of my mother trying to calm the hall down a loud whistle bounced off the walls, causing everyones heads to snp to the front of the room and stare at Joseph Solomon.

"As I was saying," My mother continued "All students will be participating in this transfer so as soon as you are finished with your meals you will head back to your rooms to pack and rest before meating myself and Mr. Solomon on the roof of the school at 02:00 hours. Thank you ladies, and enjoy the rest of your night." My mother finished with a smile and turned to walk back to her seat. The hall instantly broke in to a wave of noise, discussions about weather the boys would be cute? What colthes people should wear? And what Blackthorne would be like? danced around us, causing me to notice the white piece of evapo paper placed next to my plate 3.899763645 seconds later than I should have.

Quickly picking up the paper I opened it, read it and dropped it in to my glass of water, causing it to desolve.

Seniors,

Sub Level 2 20:32 hours.

-S

"Girls." I called out to the group that was scattered along my table as I stood up. "Lets go." Everyone instantly stood up and followed me out of the grand hall, curious to find out why Solomon so desperatly wanted to see us.

"Ladies." Solomon spoke as he entered Sub Level 2 at exactly 20:32 hours. "I have a mission for you all." At the sound of this every girl in the room lent forward, on to the edge of their chairs, eager to descover what our new assignment was.

"You, my budding yound spys, are going to be breaking in to the Blackthorne Institute For Troubled Young Men." A sly smirk spread over his lips as he folded his arms over his well built chest, and perched on the corner of his desk.

"Now I want you to give these boys the fright of their life. Make them pay for thinking that they were better than you. Make them want to be like you. Make them realise that The Gallagher Girls are here to stay." As he was talking he made sure to make eyecontact with every singleperson in the room, including little Lizze who just stared at him in awe.

"I believe that you already have all the information you need to successfully complete this mission, am I right Miss. Surtton?"

"Yes, Sir." Liz nodded with the most confidence I had seen from her in a long time, suddenly producing a note pad from her blazer pocket, starting to take notes. On what, I have no clue.

"And Miss. McHenry I trust you will come up with a suitable, yet striking outfit for you and your sisters?"

"Of course, Sir." Macey instantly replyed with a cocky smirk on her face. Oh lord Solomon what have you done to us, I mean dont get me wrong Macey is amazing in the disguise department, however we are going to a spy school full of boys. BOYS. Shes probobly going to have us all wearing lether cat suits and stilettos!

"And finally Miss. Morgan, Miss. Baxter I trust the both of you can plan a mindblowing enterance."

Now It was my turn to smirk. Looking at Bex out of the corner of my eye she nodded and we both turned to Solomon giving him the sweetest look we could muster up.

"Of course we can, Sir." I informed Joe as our innocent grins slowy turned in to devious smiles. "After all we are Gallagher Girls."


	5. Suprise

**HELLO AGAIN ANGEL'S! **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVEWS/FOLLOWS/FAVOURITES OVER THE PAST 24 HOURS, YOU GUYS HONESTLY HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH IT MEANS TO ME!**

**LIKE I SAID ON MY LAST CHAPTER I AM GOING TO UPDATE WHENEVER I CAN SO AS I AM CURRENTLY OFF COLLEGE IT WILL HOPEFULLY BE AT LEAST EVERY DAY/MORE THAN ONCE A DAY! **

**I LOVE YOU ALL, **

**Jeffieeee XO**

"Bookworm? Can you hear me?" I whispered in to my comms, eagerly waiting for a reply.

"Confirmed, Chameleon." I heard within 6.6829835 miliseconds of finishing my sentence. Looking around at my sisters who all huddled on the roof of Blackthorn dressed in black skinny jens, a black camisole, a black lether jacket, black balaclavas, and of course a pair of black 4inch high healed boots. Thank you Macey McHenry.

"Right girls listen up." I called out in a shouted whisper. "The blackthorn boys have just entered the hall below," I gestured to the boys all dressed in bright orange jump suits that we could see through the glass roof we were currentlystood around. "and our mission is to give them the fright of their life." A cheeky smile spread over my lips as i met the eyes of each of my sisters.

"Now the rest of the school are downstairs with the headmistress waiting to storm through the doors of the so called grand hall when we have caused one hell of a commotion." Bex continued on from my speach as we all heard Liz in our ears state that it was time.

"Positions, ladies!" I called as I checked my comms was in my ear correctly before pulling my balaclava down over my face, strutting towards the edge of one of the glass panels of the roof, that was situated perfectly over the Blackthorne senior table. Looking around at my sisters i made sure all of them were positioned correctly. "Girls we need to show these boys who we are and what we stand for." I looked over at Bex, who was practically bouncing on the spot.

"Who are we?" Bex practically screamed, almost defaning us all.

"We are the girls of Gallagher!" Everyone screamed back, myself included.

"And what are we here to do?"8

"Kick some Blackthorne ass!" A loud chorus of cheers broke out around the glass roof, until we heard Liz inform us that it was time through our comms.

"On my count of three... One... Two... Three!" Liz's soft sothern accent turned in to a shout as a sudden alarm of "CODE BLACK!" Blured out across the school buildings thanks to our Lizzie, as well as a blackout.

"Now!" I screamed as myself and my sisters propelled our bodys through the glass windows, shattering them, as we all quickly decended on to the tables the Blackthorne boys sat at.

Landing in a perfect crouch, my head snapped up straight away, just in time to whitness the Blackthorne boys raise from their seats and take up a fighting stange.

Thats when all hell broke louse.

Jumping off the table three boys quickly rushed towards me. Let the fun begin. Punch, kick, kick, punch. Within exactly 31 seconds the three guys that attacked me were on the floor, all knocked out. Looking around the hall I could see my girls were handling things pretty well so I took my chance and quickly headed towards the teachers table, only to be stoped by none other than Zachary Goode himself.

Shit. How could I fight my old bestfriend?

"You dont want to do this Mr. Goode." I growled, making sure that I put on a strong fake Russian accent.

"Oh I think I do." And then he dived at me. Quickly dodging his tackle by jumping to my left I aimed a round house kick at his head. He didnt expect that. And I didn't expect him to grab my foot, pulling me down on top of him. Crap. He was good. Hissing as he grabbed at my balaclava I hit his hand away and followed through, punching him straight in the face.

"Chameleon! Go!" I Heard a strong Italian accent scream. Bex. Quickly jumping up I sprinted towards the teachers table, Bex taking my placein holding back Zach.

Once i reached the table I grabbed Solomon around the neck and held a gun to his temple.

"Everyone stop!" I screamed once again in a strong Russian accent as I looked around the hall. Everything was manic.

"You!" I screamed nodding my head towards Zach, who Bex currently had in a headlock. "Come up hear... Slowly! Or your dear Mr. Solomon gets a bullet through his brain!" I snapped as Zach, who looked truly terrified, tried to sprint away from Bex, eager to come rushing to the rescue. Once he made it on to the stage Bex pulled out her own gun and a letter.

"Read it!" She snapped as she threw the letter at Zach and aimed her gun at him.

Zach was tense. He locked eyes with Bex and then with me. He was trying to hide his emotions. Slwoly looking back towards the letter he hesitantly opened it and started to read it.

"Boys of Blackthorne... Say hello to the Gallagfher Girls..." Zach looked around the hall in disbelief before his eyes landed on Bex's then my own.

"Suprise, Mother Fuckers!" I laughed before both me and Bex pulled the trigger on our gun's, sending pink glitter raining over both Zach And Mr Solomon.

The Gallagher Girl's had arrived.


	6. How Cliche

**HELLO MY ANGELS, NOW I KNOW THIS CHAPTER ISNT MY BEST BUT IN MY OPPINION IT IS VITAL AS YOU GET TO SEE CAMMIE OPEN UP A LITTLE BIT MORE, IT ALSO SHOWS CAMMIES LOVE FOR HER SISTERS.**

**SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT ANYWAY, AND AS ALWAYS THANK YOU FOR ALL THE LOVE AND SUPPORT! **

**I LOVE YOU ALL,**

**Jeffieeee XO**

Gentlemen, please welcome the Women of Gallagher Academy" Mr Solomon spluttered as he struggled to spit the glitter out of his mouth. At this exact moment my mother decided that it would be perfect timing to burst through the doors of the grand hall, my sisters in tow.

As my mother reached the stage the girls who had attacked the boys with me and Bex slowly formed a line behind my mother, joining us all to be stared at the curious Blackthorne boys.

"Thank you, Mr Solomon"My mother called out as she moved to stand on Blackthornes version of a podium. "You may all be seated boys, we mean no harm." I snickered under my breath as you could hear the amusment clear im my mothers voice.

"Now boys you may all be wondering why a group of brilliant young women have just attacked your school? Well it was to prepare you all for the coming months as this is when you will be living, breathing, and training with these girls," A slow smile spread over her lips as her knowing eyes searched the shocked faces of the boys who stood before us.

"Now without further a due I shall hand over to my girls so they can introduce themselves." With a small smile and nod my mother stepped off to the side to stand with Mr Solomon, letting the first Gallagher girl step up on to the podium to introduce is when I zoned out.

Slowly letting my eyes search through the crowd I finally found the person I was looking for. Zach. He had put up one hell of a fight before, I was impressed. Not many spys in training could usually hold me off for that long, not even Bex!

He had certainly grown up.

Biting my lip softly my eyes stayed locked on him, however his eyes seemed restless. Constantly searching through the crowd of Gallagher girls. Who was he looking for? Was he looking for me? Was there a part of me that hoped he was looking for me?

The line of Gallagher girls had slowly shortened until there was only me stood to the left had side of the podium. Slowly walking up to it i reached up and gentily pulled off my balaclava, putting on my most devious smile that I learnt from my Aunt Abby before slowly starting to talk.

"Hello, Blackthorne Boys." I looked around the room before my eyes slowly landed on Zach. At this point I felt like an 11 year old girl again, staring up in to the eyes of her best friend. "So, my name is Cameron Morgan, you may all call me Cammie. If anyone of you hurts one of my sisters I certainly will he not hesitate to put you in a coma for at least 6 months. Im on the Cove Ops track. And my codename, my codename is Chameleon."

A chorus of gasps filled the hall. Hear we go.

"You're not the Chameleon, he's a guy!" One of the senior Blackthorne Boys called out, I however chose to ignore it.

"Hey!" Oh this guy was really pushing my buttons now "I said you're not the Chameleon, he's a guy!" Slwoly turning on my heal I dropped my balaclava to the floor and slowly made my way to the front of the stage.

"You're right, I could'nt be the Chameleon, I mean I am a girl after all, am I right?" I put on my best innocent smile as I made my way towards the guy who had now proceded to stand up, nodding in agrement with my words.

"Wrong!" I snapped and pounced at him performing the EKM. ( An Elite Knock out Movement that renders you in to coma that you can only be brought out of by pressing down on a certain pressure point that slowly lures you awake over the space of around 8.5 days at the least. This movement is only known by the smallest most knowlagble group of agents in the CIA and MI6)

As the seniours lifeless body dropped to the floor I slowly rose from the crouched position I had landed in and turned in a slow circle, my arms spread out wide.

"Anyone else want a go?" I called out. The hall was silent. "Never underestimate me or my sisters and never question our codenames. Got it? Good." I hissed slowly starting to calm down as I bent over and pressed the seniors pressure point. "Take him to infirmary." I commanded as two other seniors rushed forward and took him away.

"So," I began looking around the hall, a smile now forming on my face "whats for breakfast because im starving?" Then everything went back to normal. Well almost normal.

Slowly heading towards the senior table where Bex, Liz and Macey had already sat down and started to eat, my eyes couldnt stop looking for him. For Zach.

"Cammie." A soft yet deep voice came from behind me. I instantly knew who it was. How cliche.

Slowly turning in a circle I tilted my head up and looked in to those beautiful emerald green eyes that made my breath catch in my throat.

"Hi."


End file.
